A good reunion
by NightCody
Summary: "I always denied my feelings for you, and I always knew you had feelings for me" by Morningstar ONE-SHOT


**A good reunion**

Chloe and Lucifer decide to go out to dinner to talk about how things are after certain findings. He awaits for her eagerly to the door of the restaurant, your head doesn't stop, as will react after she discovered that he was the devil. How will their relationship? Will she recognize all the efforts that he has made? Most importantly, someday she will accept, as he is?

So nervous, smokes a cigarette to see if calms down, leaving your beautiful black Armani suit with that smell of tobacco. It's only been five minutes, but it looks like he spent more time than the time that he was punishing part of mankind in hell.

It starts to rain.

"Thanks dad.." he says, throwing the cigarette on the floor. Enters the restaurant asking for a gin while waiting, and begins seeing the menu to hide so much nervousness. At this moment the door of the restaurant opens, there's her completely different this time, no jeans, no leather jackets, not their usual boots. But a real Lady with a black dress with red flowers many tiny, a black trench coat that gives the employee, high-heeled shoe, and as always with a wonderful makeover that she knows so well use.

Lucifer at the sight of her is as if Amenadiel was there to stop time, but this time the one who got static was just him and open-mouthed. Chloe approaches, pulls up the chair and settles down, sitting in front of you.

The two look fixed to each other, though she doesn't show insecurity, which makes him more calm.

"I'm glad you came.." he says to break the ice

The waiter interrupts them, cutting the exchange of intense glances between the two.

"Sir, have you decided what you want to get along with the menu?" Lucifer delivers the menu

"I want an Italian wine and to eat Tenderloin of lamb in herb crust and corn bread, fresh mint Risotto. But it seems that lady hasn't yet chosen" says Lucifer

"Oh.. sorry.. i want.. let me see.. Grilled grouper to Flavor of salmoriglio, cockle rice and wild arugula and the same wine.. thank you.."

After the employee retires, Chloe gives a shy smile to Lucifer, he returns giving a sip in his gin.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, I was afraid to refuse"

"Because I would refuse, you turned my world upside down, but as I've always told you I'm here for you"  
He extends your hand, in having a sign of acceptance, and perhaps comfort, slowly his fingers Entwine with hers. The waiter serves wine.

"Lucifer.."

"Chloe.." both talk at the same time

"The ladies first.."

"You have a lot to explain..this is so weird to me..you've always said the truth I know, but you did so as I say.."

"Childish!?" stops her

"That's not what I mean, but maybe. You never like this credit to what you were saying, and who can imagine before.."

"The devil.." he says with disgust expression on your face

"Yes..you're going to have to give me time, I need to assimilate it all" she says holding your hand in a gesture of support

"Like I said, I've always been scared of your reaction, your rejection, then some of my stupid, childish attitudes. My fears were confirmed, you saw the Monster I'm"

"Lucifer.."

"No, let me continue, I need to say this.. I always denied my feelings for you, and I always knew you had feelings for me, didn't think I was worthy of such feelings..and you deserved better too, you didn't know me.."

"Hey you can't command what I feel, I can choose, I have free will. I'm here. I wanted to be here, see how you were.."

"As I am? So many years of being the Lord of hell, and these past few weeks looks like he fell all over me." he gives a sad smile and your eyes are oozing

"I don't want to see you like this, where's that lunatic doing stupid things and making me feel like to slap him.." Chloe speaks as if she were telling a secret

However the food arrives and they decide to enjoy dinner. Chloe decides to make a toast.

"Well, tonight is a meeting of Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker.. two.. I'm not going to say who we are, because I don't know what we are.."

"A strange relationship and undefined, for now.." says Lucifer a seductive way

The two end the dinner eating dessert panna cotta with forest fruits jam. To leave Chloe prepares to call a cab, but he insists on taking her home. She accepts your ride.

During the trip, the two still feel a little strange, so Lucifer decides to turn on the radio and the music is this:

 ** _{Hold me, hold me, never let me go  
_** ** _Until you told me, told me what I want to know  
_** ** _And then just hold me, hold me,  
_** ** _Make me tell you I'm in love with you.}_**

Rock by music they feel like a real couple who decided to have a date.


End file.
